


Too Much Forte

by roo17



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humor, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Knock Out brings a piano aboard the Nemesis and disaster strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Forte

When Knock Out brought the piano back to the Nemesis, it was with a good and honest intention. He liked the sounds the instrument made and figured, maybe, he could learn to play. If humans could do it, so could he, right? He was the smallest of the Decepticons, his digits should fit on the keys as long as it was a big enough piano.

So with this thought in mind, he set out and stole a piano.

(What, did you expect him to _buy_ one? Yeah, no. Think again.)

He set the item in Breakdown and his shared berthroom, making sure it was placed safely in the middle of the table so it wouldn't slide off. Once positive it would be okay, the medic gave a nod and headed to exit the room when he received an order over the comm. from Dreadwing. Throwing one more look over his shoulder, he gave a quiet purr.

"I'll be seeing you later, beautiful~"  
  


* * *

Despite the fact that Breakdown was utterly exhausted after the day's events – fighting Autobots was always tiring, though in an entertaining away – and he wanted to do nothing more than fall into instant recharge on his comfy berth, his curiosity got the best of him when he spied the strange device in the middle of the table. He walked over to it, his optic running over its unique shape. He didn't know what it was, but it was large and looked quite sturdy.

He knew Knock Out had taken a liking to certain Earthly devices – automobiles and drive in theaters, for example – and wondered if this was his partner's newest fixation. What did it do? Surely it couldn't buff one's finish, it looked like something that was supposed to remain immobile for the most part. But then what was its purpose? The top part of it was open—was it a container of some kind? No, there was hardly any space to put anything, and it all seemed to connect to the black and white keys on its front.

He leaned down, his yellow optic gazing at the keys. Was he supposed to push one of these to make the device work? He lifted a digit up, bringing it over to the right side of the keys. He didn't want to push too hard, lest he end up damaging the object, but it looked quite sturdy, so maybe adding a little force would be okay, right?

So enthralled with the device, he didn't hear Knock Out enter the room. "Breakdown! There–" The medic's voice startled the Stunticon, and Breakdown accidentally jabbed his digit on the keys much harder than he meant to. The sudden force broke the keyboard and caused the piano to shift, sliding off the table and splintering into many pieces as it hit the ground. It made several horrible (yet beautiful) sounds as it met its untimely death, causing both Breakdown and Knock Out to scream in distress.

The piano played its final song, the last note fading out as a silence crept into the room. Finally, Knock Out moved; running to the broken instrument and grabbing several pieces of it, looking at them with anguish. He…he hadn't got to play even a single note…! His piano! His…his _dream!_

Dreadwing, who had been in the med bay upon hearing all the ruckus, entered the room to see what was going on. Knock Out was on his knees, holding broken pieces of… _something,_ looking completely sparkbroken. Breakdown, on the other hand, was trying to comfort his friend while still managing to fret about the broken device at the same time; mumbling something along the lines of, _"Don't worry, doc, I-I can totally fix this."_

Then, realizing they weren't alone, both mechs turned to face the silent seeker. Red optics that seemed almost ready to leak lubricant, followed by a single yellow optic that was practically screaming for help bore into the seeker's own optics.

Dreadwing turned on his pedes and exited the room as quickly as possible.

He wanted nothing to do with their shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on a quotev thing. I FEEL SO SORRY FOR THAT PIANO THOUGH. AND FOR BREAKDOWN. AND KNOCK OUT. AND DREADWING. I REGRET NOTHING. EXCEPT MAYBE I COULD HAVE WRITTEN MORE AND MADE IT BETTER BUT OH WELL. (AND DAMN IT, BREAKDOWN, THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS)
> 
> (btw what do Transformers cry? Lubricant? Transmission fluid?? Water?? XD)


End file.
